


Distraction

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Biting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, No Romance, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: They don't love one another.There aren't any hidden motives or secret feelings.Senku isn't pining in his tent when they separate and he knows Magma certainly isn't either.They're using one another. It's all carnal lust and mind blowing sex, and Senku prefers it that way.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Magma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello~!
> 
> I've wanted to branch into the Dr. Stone fandom for quite a while (as far as writing my own goes) and this is the first I'm posting for it! Please treat me kindly! 💕
> 
> While I'm really a SenGen shipper and Senku/Magma isn't a ship I see as something romantic, I definitely see them using one another (knowingly) for their own benefit and I really needed Senku getting wrecked, so here we are!
> 
> There's not a lot of plot to this, but I hope y'all enjoy it anyways! 💕

Sometimes Senku's thoughts overwhelm him.

He's a leader now, of more than a hundred people. People who are all counting on him to lead them to a better tomorrow. People that are counting on him to bring the world back to its former glory- to bring them into a new age.

He's the only one who knows how to get there. He's the only one who can do it.

It's a  _ lot of fucking pressure. _

Sometimes at night, and even during the day, all these thoughts begin to choke him. All his plans whirling at light speed, all the worries about the villagers- about the islanders- about why-man- 

The thoughts cloud his brain and he can't focus on what the first step is- he can't find his way out if the dark-

And when that happens, he finds Magma. 

When the clouds of anxieties begin to get too heavy, his eyes find Magma's. 

And the older man knows.

\---

"Fuck," Senku hisses, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the rough tree bark, chipping fingernails and no doubt scratching his hands all to hell, "Magma, harder-" he gasps when Magma immediately picks up speed, not needing to be told twice.

He doesn't remember when this started, or even how. By now, it's become a routine thing; they sneak away to the forest a couple times a month, sometimes more during particularly stressful periods of time, and fuck like beasts.

There's no love in it; no secret, underlying feelings or hidden agendas. It's purely carnal. It's the  _ best _ stress reliever Senku could possibly ask for. 

It's mutually beneficial, so it's not like Magma is martyring himself for Senku's benefit. Magma is  _ very _ well endowed, and he knows it. Magma also loves to  _ conquer.  _

He can't do that with the village women, though.

He loves to go hard and fast and when caught up in the moment, his control isn't so great. Senku found that out first hand during one of their first few frantic sessions when Magma's hands had slid from his shoulders to his throat some time during his thrusting. As the villager's thrusts had picked up speed, his hands had begun to tighten.

Senku had never thought he'd be the kind of person who enjoys asphyxiation, but when Magma's huge, calloused hands managed to successfully cut off his air supply, Senku's eyes fluttered shut, his brain short circuited, and Senku finally stopped thinking. His grip on Magma's shoulders slacked, his vision beginning to white out- 

Magma must have noticed because the hands were removed immediately, and he thinks he heard the man curse through the blood rushing in his ears as his back arched off the forest floor, lungs burning with the first deep breath of air- his head was spinning, and not just from the lack of oxygen. 

When his breathing wasn't quite so heavy and he could clearly see Magma's pinched facial expression as he braced himself above the scientist, Senku grins, lopsided and lazy. One hand, still lightly trembling, grasped Magma's thick forearm and led his hand back to the pale column of his neck. Magma's brows creased further, even as Senku tipped his head back to allow for a more comfortable grip. The scientists grin was sharper now, red eyes glinting in the filtered sunlight like a challenge.

_ "Do it again." _

Senku is brought out of his thoughts by a fist in his hair, jerking his head back and arching his body sharply, allowing Magma to brush his prostate with every thrust- 

"If you've got time to be distracted, I'm obviously not fucking you hard enough," Magma growls above him, left hand squeezing Senku's hip tighter. There will absolutely be bruises tonight; Senku can't wait.

"I guess you're losing your touch, Musclehead," Senku's laugh is strained, breathless. Magma's snarl sends shivers up his spine and he only has a second to reaffirm his stance and brace himself against the tree trunk Magma cornered him against when they first got here. Magma's next thrust strikes his prostate head on and Senku swears he sees stars. His hands slip, rough bark scratching the soft skin of his palm and adding to the growing number of cuts on his body. He keens, unable to keep silent with the attack on his prostate, the hand fisted in his hair- he won't last long; he never does when Magma gets wound up.

"I'll show you," he growls. Magma's cock leaves him with a wet squelch as Senku is manhandled, but before he can form any kind of protest, Magma's hands are gripping the plush skin of his thighs and lifting. His back slams into the tree trunk, forcing the breath from Senku's lungs. His legs wrap around Magma's waist, ankles locking at the small of his back, and for the second time today, Senku is grateful that he wears a long "dress" as Gen calls it rather than pants. 

Magma's teeth find that sensitive spot under his jaw and it's not  _ fair _ how weak it makes Senku's body feel- but two can play that game. Magma might know Senku's weak spots, but they've been messing around long enough that he's figured out a few of Magma's as well.

Long, slender fingers, thread their way into Magma's blond locks and hold fast, "That all you got?" Senku's voice is breathy, eyes closed and head tipped back. It's not as powerful as he would have liked, but it still does the trick. Magma's hands shove at the folds of his skirt, pushing it up to his waist, baring his lower half to the humid air once more. Magma's teeth sink into the skin of Senku's neck, almost hard enough to draw blood, as his right hand lines his cock up to Senku's slick hole. With one swift thrust, he's sheathed in Senku's tight heat again, and Senku feels fire lapping at the base of his spine, the tell-tale tingling in his lower abdomen signaling he doesn't have long.

Magma's patience seems to have run out as well. His thrusts have Senku inching up the tree only to be dragged back down on the withdrawal- Magma is well and truly  _ using him.  _

Magma withdraws his teeth, plush lips parting to allow his low groans and animalistic snarls to curl in the hollow of Senku's neck. His head is lolled back against the tree, eyes clenched shut and mouth agape- he might be drooling a little bit at this point, but honestly, it wouldn't be the first time. 

Senku's thoughts are all  _ finally silent. _

The only thing on his mind right now is Magma's hot breath on his neck, the bruises on his skin, the scrapes that will surely marr his back even through his clothes, the way the coil in his stomach keeps winding tighter and tighter-

Magma's left hand strokes his cock once, twice, a third pump- and then he's spilling over the calloused fingers, arching off the tree as best he can, body seizing and teeth clamping down on his bottom lip, trying to hold back the scream of pleasure that's bubbling in his throat. The rhythmic clenching of his inner muscles must set Magma off as well because his hips stutter to a halt as he hisses against Senku's shoulder. The rush of wetness inside him isn't the best feeling, but Senku is far too blissed out to care right now.

They stay in that position for a long minute, both man trying to catch their breath, until Magma's softening cock slips out of him with a disgusting squelch, allowing his release the freedom to ooze out of Senku-

"That's disgusting," Senku wrinkles his nose and unlocks his feet from Magma's waist. "Condoms. I say it every time, but I swear, condoms are next on the crafting list- ten billion percent."

His legs wobble when he finally puts his feet flat on the forest floor, much to Magma's delight, and as much as he hates the smug grin the musclehead wears, he appreciates the hands on his hips that help support him as he tries to regain feeling in his lower half.

"You could pull out, you know."

"And deprive myself of seeing you stagger like a newly born fawn as you try to save your dignity?" Magma laughs, "Not hardly."

"You're a real piece of work," Senku huffs, wiggling out of Magma's grasp. He's still a little shaky, but it'll have to do. They snuck off during lunch, and judging by the position of the sun, they've been out here a good while. If he doesn't want to go back to camp with Magma's semen trailing down his legs, he needs to get to the river and rinse off before he heads back to meet everyone else.

Senku cracks his neck as he walks, growing steadier with every stride. He smiles, feeling lighter than he has all week. Though he complains about it, the rush of serotonin and dopamine after an encounter with Magma are always worth the extra ten minutes he has to spend cleaning himself up.

With all the pressure he's been under, it's only logical that he would need relief from it once in a while and Magma is the perfect distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I post blurbs and small story threads on my Twitter: @MariTheBusyBeee


End file.
